headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
France
France (Français: France) est un personnage de Head Soccer. France a été ajouté dans la seconde mise à jour avec Royaume-Uni. Il est l'un des meilleurs personnages débutants. Il a un bon coup d'alimentation et ne sont pas très difficiles à débloquer. La France est également un adversaire 5 étoiles en mode Arcade. Si vous avez des questions sur le caractère France, s'il vous plaît demander ici.__TOC__ Apparence Il a, une barbe mince gris, cheveux courts gris-noir. Il dispose également d'un cigare à la bouche qui libère de la fumée. Le cigare peut être éliminé de sa bouche. Il est le seul personnage avec un cigare ou quelque chose dans sa bouche autre que l'Irlande et son trèfle. Power Shot: Underground Shot France's Power Shot is called Underground Shot, but he says "Domation or Creation!" when he uses it. He jumps up a few meters into the air, forcefully smashing the ball down into the ground, which shoots forward out of a big crater. Before the crater which releases the ball appears, two other craters show up a bit closer to France, but they don't do anything. When the shot is used too close to the goal, however, the ball will disappear for a few seconds and spawn in the center of the field. Costume France does not wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock France, the player must beat 14 different characters in a Sudden Death in Arcade or pay 1,100,000 Points. Tips and Tricks The best area to use the Underground Shot is in the middle of the field, but a confirmed goal is possible if the character moves a bit closer to the opponent's goal, and with a bit of luck he will even waste the opponent's Power Shot away. As long as you stay near midline or even a bit behind when you use the power shot, it is a 99% guaranteed goal. If you come too close the ball will not show up from the ground anymore, but after a brief amount of time it will reappear in the center of the field like a normal kick-off, and if you use this shot too far away from your opponent's goal, the ball may not go in. History Collage Click here to see the collage of France. Trivia * He is the 5th European country in the game. * He is the first character that has an accessory that can be knocked off. * He is the only character that smokes in the game. * He has the only Power Shot in which the ball travels underground. * France is the only character in the game whose power shot can guarantee you a goal from such a distance away from the opponent's goal. That makes him the most recommended character to use in Death Mode. Most other power shots can only guarantee you a goal when they are used right in front of the goal. Other exceptions are USA's shot and Mon-K's air shot. * When you Counter France's Power Shot your character says "Turret Shot!", which differs from what France says when he uses his shot; unique in the game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.1 Category:Brown Characters